


Just Sign Yes

by SlitheredFromEden



Series: The Sign 'Verse [2]
Category: Deadpool (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Deaf Loki, F/M, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: "You've been acting obsessive over sign language." Jane pointed out. "It's getting out of hand." "Oh, really?" Darcy crossed her arms over her chest. "How?""You nearly drove Clint up a wall begging him to teach you how to sign 'Let me get into your pants' and you practically strangled Bruce for refusing to teach you 'You make my panties wet.' Seriously, you weren't even subtle." "I need to be prepared, Jane!" She whined. "He's a professional."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 2!  
> I hope you enjoy!

Darcy wouldn't admit to spending the previous week mastering the art of sign language. Honestly, she didn't understand why she was so persistent on proving herself to Loki. He signed dirty to her! She should be kicking his perverted ass. 

Jane chose that moment to join her. Darcy slammed her laptop shut. "Sup, Jane." 

"Are you still hooked onto out-signing Loki?" Jane asked with a laugh. 

"There is no out-signing going on!" She defending herself. "I just want to have decent conversations with him." 

"Does Darcy have a crush?" Her best friend teased 

"Doesn't Jane have a boyfriend she could be bothering right now?" Darcy chided. 

"Yeah, but I miss you." She replied sadly. "You've been crammed in here for seven days, Darce." 

"I'm not dying," Darcy argued. "I'm learning. Shouldn't you be happy? You are always telling me to stick to the books." 

"You've been acting obsessive over sign language." Jane pointed out. "It's getting out of hand." 

"Oh, really?" Darcy crossed her arms over her chest. "How?"

"You nearly drove Clint up a wall begging him to teach you how to sign 'Let me get into your pants' and you practically strangled Bruce for refusing to teach you 'You make my panties wet.' Seriously, you weren't even subtle." 

"I need to be prepared, Jane!" She whined. "He's a professional." 

"Why can't you be normal?" She asked with a hint of a small smile. 

"You'll get bored." Darcy grinned. 

"Cmon, Darcy, grab lunch with me." 

"Alright, only because I'm hungry." Darcy nearly stumbled because she hadn't used her legs in hours. 

Jane wordlessly helped her. At the table was their usual squad with a few additional people Darcy recognized as Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter, James 'Bucky' Barnes, and Sam Wilson. 

"Hey, guys." Darcy greeted as she plopped into the seat beside Tony snatching his cheetos. 

"Hey." He protested. 

"It's actually Darcy." Natasha mocked. "I haven't seen you in forever."

"Sorry about that-" 

"Friend Darcy!" Thor's gigantic voice boomed from behind her. She turned to face him to see who's with him. Loki. 

The smug bastard smirked. _Hey, gorgeous._

Darcy didn't hesitate to sign, _Hey big boy._

Loki's eyes widened in surprise, _you learned sign language just for me? I'm truly flattered my dear D-A-R-C-Y._

Darcy scoffed. _No one did anything for anyone._

Loki only smiled at that, _No need to get defensive, L-O-V-E._

 _I am not your love._ She frantically signed. _Or your dear D-A-R-C-Y_

 _You want to be,_ he edged closer. _You want me. Believe me there's nothing more I'd like to do than to put my mouth on-_

 _Stop right there, bitch._ She signed furiously. _No ones allowed to talked to me that way without getting punished._

 _What are you going to do?_ he signed smugly. _Spank me?_

_I should if that going to wipe that smug look off your face._

_A few ideas that could do that. Ideas a lot less harm, and so much more fun._

Thor quickly slapped Loki's hands apart. He obviously knew where his brother's mind was going. "Enough." 

"Buzz kill." Darcy said through heavy laughter. 

 _I hardly have any fun these days,_ signed Loki. _Thor is always present to forbid it._

Darcy saw a chance and took it. _Go on a date with me._

_What?_

_Go on a date with me. It'll be fun, I promise._  Darcy winked flirtatiously. _Maybe you could finish that sentence of yours._

Loki gracefully signed,  _Or better take action. Wouldn't you like that, D-A-R-C-Y?_

 _Is that a yes?_ She signed hopefully. 

 _Yes._  He signed with a small nod of his head.

"I'm glad that's over." She heard Clint let out a sigh of relief. "I thought the sexual tension was going to suffocate me." 

Loki stepped in front of him,  _When I'm finally I'm free expect just that, B-A-R-T-O-N._

"Geez," Clint sucked his teeth. "You need to relax, dude." 

Darcy could've sworn Loki's eyes twinkled with mischief. His fist almost collided with Clint's face, but some guy stopped him. 

"Loki Doki," he tsked. "I told you play nice." 

The guy was wearing a hoodie that covered his entire face. Loki pulled a face. "Dont give me that, Loki. Venessa and I raised you better." 

"Who are you?" Tony bothered asking. 

"I'm Wade." The guy said cheerfully. "Lokes' bestest pal." 

"I'm Darcy." He extended her hand. 

His glove covered hand accepted it. "Wait? The Darcy?" 

"What do you mean 'The Darcy'?" 

"Loki never shuts up about you. He drives me, and my baby mama crazy. Sometimes he makes me wish I was deaf." 

"Really? What does he say?" Her intrest spiked a thousand notches. 

"Let's just say he shouldn't be praying to Jesus with that mouth." Wade supplied. 

Loki looked like he was about to slap a bitch. That bitch being Wade. _I'm an atheist, Wade, I don't pray._

"Whatever." He shrugged. "Vanessa is waiting on us. Let's bounce." 

As Wade literally began to bounce away, Loki seemed unfazed with his friend's behaviour simply faced Darcy. _Would you like to join us?_

Darcy looked between Loki, and her group of friends. Both Jane and Thor were nosing slowly with toothy grins. Tony let out a frustrated huff. "Just sign yes! We all know you want to!" 

 _Yes,_ She signed with one hand as she flipped Tony off with the other. _I'd love to._

Wade bounced back up to them. "I don't know what's taking you guys so damn long. Hurry up, this fanfic can't wait on you forever. Last time I checked I'm not minor character! I have needs too!"  

"Fanfic?" Darcy questioned. 

 _Nevermind him,_ Loki signed. _He believes we're a series of various characters from a fictional verse._

 _That's ridiculous._ Darcy laughed. 

"What's ridiculous is that I don't have any yummy Burrito food babies in my tummy. Let's go!" 

Both Loki and Darcy rolled their eyes as they followed a possibly mentally unhinged Wade. 

**Author's Note:**

> Do I sense a part 3? Probably.  
> Leave a comment telling how you liked/disliked it!  
> Thanks for reading! ♡


End file.
